totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która kąpie się w perfumach
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 9 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Pojawia się kilka zdjęć z Sao Paulo. Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Opuściliśmy stary Nowy Jork i zawitaliśmy w egzotycznym Sao Paulo. Nie leżeliśmy tam na plaży tylko natychmiast wzięliśmy się do roboty. Dziewczyny po przebraniu się zaraz ruszyły do wybranych przez nas butików i salonów by spotkać się z projektantami w pierwszym w historii "Go See". Dziewczyny podzieliły się. Star i Chelsea oraz Camilie i Julie od razu zaczęły szukać i biegać po Sao Paulo. Niestety zaradność Isabelle bardzo spowalniała Sydney. Ostatecznie te dwie odwiedziły wyłącznie jedno miejsce. Star i Chelsea spodobały się projektantom. Tak samo Camilie i Julie. Niestety przez spóźnienie Star i Chelsea zostały zdyskwalifikowane i musiały się obejść bez nagrody. Wygrały Camilie i Julie. Wygrały klucz do największego pokoju z pięknym widokiem na Sao Paulo. Na sesji dziewczyny miały poruszyć problem slumsów. Najlepsze zdjęcie powędrowało do Camilie, a w najsłabszej dwójce nieoczekiwanie znalazły się dwie naprawdę dobre modelki; Isabelle i Star. Niestety to portfolio Star okazało się słabszym i musiała opuścić program. Zostało już pięć dziewczyn. Camilie, Chelsea, Isabelle, Julie i Sydney. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Apartament Modelek, Królewska Sypialnia 200px Sypialnia należała do Julie i Camilie. Była naprawdę przestronna. Na przeciwko siebie były ustawione dwa łóżka. Jedne należało do Camilie, a drugie do Julie. Obie właśnie wstawały. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, a w powietrzu było czuć zapach świeżo mielonej kawy. Camilie: Hej... jak ci się spało? Julie: Dobrze. Już dawno tak dobrze mi się nie spało. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Wreszcie nie byłam piąta w czasie panelu. Perspektywa kolejnego pobytu w najsłabszej trójce. Moje portfolio jest coraz lepsze. Cóż. Przy odrobinie szczęścia... i bombie atomowej, która musiała by spaść na resztę to mogę jeszcze to wygrać! Julie: Jak ładnie pachnie tutaj kawa! Dlaczego my jej jeszcze nie pijemy? Camilie: Bo trzeba by się ruszyć do kuchni. A tutaj w tym łóżku jest taaak wygodnie. Julie: Racja... właśnie. Gratuluje kolejnego najlepszego zdjęcia! Camilie: Dzięki... nie wiem jakim cudem, ale jakoś mi się udało! Julie: Bo jesteś dobra! Camilie: Wiem o tym. Cóż. Też zaszłaś bardzo daleko! Julie: Tak, ale moje zdjęcie do nich nie przemówiło... Camilie: Spokojnie! Jeszcze pokażesz na co cię stać! Julie: Oby... (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: WOOOOOOOHO! Znowu pierwsza! Naprawdę jestem tym wszystkim strasznie podekscytowana! Szczególnie cieszy mnie to, że teraz jeżeli chodzi o zdjęcia to mam najwięcej pierwszych zdjęć w programie. Wypadało by to podtrzymać. Cóż. Muszę być teraz jeszcze lepsza! Grunt to teraz podtrzymać to miejsce. Apartament Modelek, Aneks Kuchenny 200px Sydney i Chelsea siedziały przy barowym stole i piły kawę. Właśnie przyszła do nich Isabelle. Isabelle: Heeeej! (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: Nie podobało mi się w najsłabszej dwójce. Było mi źle. Szczególnie jak odpadła Star. Nie rozmawiałam z nią zbytnio, ani wcale jej nie lubiłam, ani już jej nie pamiętam prawie, ale... kim była Star? I gdzie ja właściwie jestem?! Pomocy! Potwory chcą mnie zjeść! Sydney: Hej Issy... Chelsea: Naprawdę. Jestem nieprzytomna ostatnio. Sydney: To pewnie dlatego, że przebyłaś szmat drogi do Brazylii. Chelsea: Może. Szkoda mi Star. Jakoś tu bez niej tak jest mniej czerwono... Sydney: Tak. A wy się czasem nie pokłóciłyście? Chelsea: Tak, ale to było jeszcze w Stanach. Chyba się pogodziłyśmy. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Sydney: W ogóle. Podobno mamy mieć dzisiaj lekcje chodzenia po wybiegu. Chelsea: Taaak... ciekawe jak to wymyślą. Isabelle: A ja myślę, że zjadłabym kakao! Isabelle oblała się wodą. Chelsea: Dobra. Pomogę jej się wysuszyć. Sydney: Ok... Chelsea zabrała Isabelle do łazienki. Wtedy do aneksu przyszły Julie i Camilie. Julie: Hej Chelsea! Camilie: Dobra! Przesuńcie się! Camilie odepchnęła Julie i Sydney. Camilie: Ja naprawdę potrzebuje... kawy!!! Julie: No dobra... weź się tak nie irytuj. Sydney: No. Camilie: A co, Sydney? Masz coś do mnie? Sydney: Weź. Nie mam ochoty na kłótnie! Sydney poszła, a Julie z kubkiem kawy poszła zaraz za nią. Camilie: Cóż! Więcej dla mnie! Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Sydney położyła się na wielkiej kanapie. Zaraz koło niej usiadła Julie. Julie: Coś się stało Sydney? Sydney: Nic tak bardzo ważnego. Po prostu irytuje mnie zachowanie Camilie. Julie: Dlaczego? Sydney: Bo zachowuje się jak jakaś marna podróbka divy! Julie: Wiesz. Ona już taka jest i miło byłoby gdybyśmy to zaakceptowały. Sydney: Zaakceptowały? Kiedyś byłam jej przyjaciółką, a teraz jest moją rywalką! Julie: Naprawdę? Nie widać tego po was... Sydney: Nie? Julie: No nie widać. Wiesz. Pewnie nie masz za rywalkę mnie. Sydney: Dlaczego tak myślisz? Julie: Bo moja średnia jest najwyższa. Sydney: Wiesz. Średnia to nie wszystko... Nagle przez pokój przebiegła naga Isabelle. Isabelle: Wolność!!! A goniła ją Chelsea. Chelsea: Hej! Chodź tutaj! Kamery cię widzą! I cały świat do tego! Isabelle: Taaaaak! Isabelle przystawiła do kamery swoje "Kolorowanki dla 3-latka". Isabelle: Widzicie? Już nie dla dwu latka! Jestem ze mnie dumna! Chelsea: Weź! Będą się nad tobą jakieś grubasy masturbować jak będziesz tak latać po domu... Chelsea złapała Isabelle za rękę. Okryła ją w koc i zaprowadziła do garderoby, żeby ją ubrać w coś suchego. Julie: Ok? Sydney: Lepiej zostawić to bez komentarza... Pięć minut później pojawił się list od Very. Julie: Hej! Vera piszę do nas! Camilie, Chelsea i Isabelle przyszły do salonu. Julie: "Modelka uczy się przez całe życie. Pytanie. Czy wy już umiecie chodzić? Kocham, Vera!" Camilie: Tak! Czyli wreszcie ruszamy na wybieg! Sydney: Tak! I wygram to! Camilie: Ty? Chyba w snach! Sydney: Pff... Chelsea: Dobra... chodźcie. Pewnie już na nas auta czekają pod domem... Isabelle: Auta? Ale takie różowe?! Julie: Nie, ale są jakieś inne. Chodźmy! Isabelle: Dobrze! Dziewczyny po chwili wyszły z domu i pojechały. Sao Paulo, Magazyn 200px Modelki weszły do magazynu. (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Byłyśmy zdziwione tym gdzie trafiłyśmy. Miałyśmy mieć bowiem lekcję chodzenia po wybiegu, a tutaj... nie rozumiałam tego na początku. Los jednak miał nam zgotować coś zupełnie innego! Camilie: Halo! My tutaj czekamy... Chelsea: Ciekawe dlaczego nas tu zaprosili skoro... nic tu nie ma. Julie: A może... boję się... Isabelle: Właśnie! Może kucyki opanowały świat i teraz karzą nam przymocować sobie te szpiczaste cosie! Julie: Rogi? Isabelle: Nie... te szpiczaste cosie, które kują i mają magiczne moce... Sydney: Nie... pewnie... Nagle cała hala rozbłysła. Na środku magazynu stał ustawiony wielki wybieg na którym stała już Vera. Vera: Cześć wam! Dziewczyny: Cześć! Vera: Zostały już tylko najlepsze dziewczyny w programie. Zatem czas na waszą ostatnią lekcję w tym programie. Zatem nauczymy was podstaw jak powinno się chodzić po wybiegu, żeby nie być za bardzo wyzywającą, ale też by móc oczarować kupującego. Sydney: Czyli? Vera: Dziewczyny! Chodźcie do mnie na wybieg! Dziewczyny szybko wbiegły na wybieg. Vera: Pierwszą bardzo ważną zasadą jest tempo chodzenia! Vera przeszła się po wybiegu. Vera: Nie możecie iść za szybko. Każdy musi ujrzeć i ocenić dany produkt, który macie na sobie. Jednak nie możecie chodzić jak anemicy. Ci, którzy kupują markowe ubrania nie mają zazwyczaj całego dnia. Chelsea: Czy tempo chodzenia jest jakieś z góry ustalone? Vera: Nie. Zależy to od projektanta jaką ma wizję pokazania swoich ubrań. Też zależy to od muzyki, która leci w tle. Nie będziecie biegnąć przy wolnej muzyce. I na odwrót. Vera wróciła do dziewczyn. Sydney: A kiedy wiadomo czy dobrze chodzimy? Vera: Rzecz gustu. Osobiście nie lubię, szybkich pokazów, ale to tylko moja opinia. Spróbujcie! Dziewczyny przeszły się przez wybieg. Wszystkie szły w normalnym tempie. Po chwili dziewczyny wróciły do Very. Vera: Kolejną ważną cechą jest postawa! Nie możecie być przygarbione i wywijać rękami jak na bieżni. Obecnie to największy problem na wybiegach. Ostatnio zdarza się, że kreacje prezentują zgarbieni ludzie. Nie jest to ładne. Pamiętajcie też, że szyje należy mieć prosto. Patrzeć również należy na wprost. Vera przeszła się jeszcze raz po wybiegu, by pokazać dziewczyną o co chodzi. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: I tu mam problem. Ociupinkę się garbię i niestety mam tego świadomość, że czujne oko Very to wychwyci. Oczywiście mam nadzieje, że akurat uda mi się iść prosto... Dziewczyny szły koło Very. Po chwili wyciągnęła ona Julie koło siebie. Vera: Co się dzieje Julie? Zauważyłam, że masz mały problem z postawą. Julie: Tak wiem... zazwyczaj tego chyba nie widać. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Czy to źle? Vera: Wiesz. Wspaniałe to nie jest, ale jesteś już tak daleko, że jestem pewna, że stać cię na ten dodatkowy wysiłek! Julie: Postaram się! Vera: Świetnie! Reszta dziewczyn stanęła obok Julie. Vera: Pamiętajcie też o tym, że pod żadnym pozorem nie możecie wypinać pośladków, ani być wulgarnym na wybiegu. Nikt tego nie lubi i wszystkich to potem irytuję. Szczególnie dotyczy to projektantów, czyli waszych pracodawców. Musicie wyczuć gdzie jest tak zwany złoty środek. Dziewczyny znowu przeszły przez wybieg. Tym razem Vera wyciągnęła Camilie. Camilie: Tak? Vera: Wiesz Camilie... spróbuj być bardziej stonowana. Wiem, że jesteś przebojową osobą, ale musisz być nieco spokojniejsza. To widać w tym jak chodzisz. Camilie: Czyli mniej pupy i cycków? Vera: Dokładnie! Camilie: Spoko! Dziewczyny wróciły do Very. Vera: Dobrze. Z zasad oczywiste jest, że nie kradniemy ubrań i nie przeszkadzamy sobie nawzajem. Cóż. To chyba oczywiste. Zatem czas na egzaminy! (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: Egzaminy?! Ja ledwo żłobek przecież zdałam. ;( Jak mam zdać jakieś egzaminy! Vera: Razem z Fatimą i Arianem ocenimy czego się dzisiaj nauczyłyście. Najlepsza z was wygra pomoc na kolejnej sesji. Szczególnie teraz może być to naprawdę pomocne! Sao Paulo, Hala 200px Na środku ustawiony był wielki wybieg, na którego końcu ustawiony był stół jury, przy którym siedzieli już Fatima, Arian i Vera. W tym momencie właśnie weszła Julie. Szła wyprostowana. Po chwili stała już przy jury. Vera: Cóż Julie. Miałaś problemy z postawą na ćwiczeniach, ale widzę, że teraz szło ci dużo lepiej. Mogłabym się przyczepić jeżeli chodzi o tępo z którym chodziłaś. Nie wyczułaś nieco sytuacji. Fatima: Chodzę od ciebie dużo lepiej! Ale cóż poradzić! Przecież jestem wspaniała, doskonała, idealna, cudowna, szczera, wygadana, piękna, skromna, ładna, urodziwa, młoda, krucha, śliczna, słodka i w ogóle jestem Fatimą, a tobie jeszcze do mnie naprawdę daleko... Arian: Cóż... kocham Fatimę i na pewno nią nie jesteś. W ogóle Fatima jest taka piękna i wspaniała, a tobie naprawdę jeszcze dużo brakuje. Szłaś no... przeciętnie. Nie kupił bym od ciebie nic więcej niż spinki do włosów. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Auu... poza Verą raczej nikt szczególnie nie przebiera w słowa. Najbardziej zabolały mnie słowa Ariana. To jasne, że to boli... Kolejna krokiem jak rasowa modelka weszła Sydney. Szła bardzo pewnie, była wyprostowana i nie zwracała na nikogo większej uwagi. Po chwili stała już przy stole jury. Fatima: No tutaj mogę powiedzieć, że szczerze mnie zaskoczyłaś. Na ostatnich zadaniach z moim udziałem miałam cię za ziemniaka, jednak teraz mnie urzekłaś. Ale i tak jestem lepsza! Sydney: To oczywiście jasne. Vera: No nic nie mogę ci Sydney zarzucić. Mimo twojego słabego wyniku w ostatnim Go See teraz mnie szczerze zaskoczyłaś. Po prostu nie mogłaś się szczerze wykazać, ale tu pokazałaś, że wybieg to twoja przyszłość. Naprawdę jestem z ciebie dumna! Arian: Taaaaaaaakkk... normalnie mnie w życiu Fatima nie dopuszcza do słowa więc nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Podobało mi się i też nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Cóż. Gratuluje ci. (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Dostałam trzy pozytywne oceny! Tak! Jestem z siebie naprawdę zadowolona! Kolejna zeszła nieco prowokująca jak zwykle Camilie. Szła nieco za szybko jednak patrzyła się prosto przed siebie. Po chwili stanęła przed jury. Arian: Byłaś naprawdę za wyzywająca i jeżeli bym cię teraz pochwalił to Fatima by mnie zabiła ponieważ ją kocham i uwielbiam, chociaż ona mnie już nienawidzi. Nawet pocałunek w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki był robiony z kimś innym, by tylko ona nie musiała mnie dotykać. ;( Ale cóż. Nie poszło ci. Fatima: I tak go zabiję. Mi również się nie podobało, a już mówię dlaczego. Po pierwsze chciałaś być chyba ważniejsza ode mnie, a dziewczyno! To ja mam w kontrakcie zapisane, że jestem divą! I nie wywijaj tak cyckami jak prostytutka! To już prawo Montany! Mojej favci. <3 Vera: Zwracałam ci na to Camilie uwagę w czasie zadania. Jednak... nie poprawiłaś się, lecz dalej byłaś wulgarna co było naprawdę nie smaczne. Proszę. Zastanów się nad tym. (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Po prostu mnie nie docenili! Ale ja płakać nie będę! Phi! Nie ma przecież z czego! Kolejna na wybieg weszła Isabelle. Jak zwykle bujała ona w obłokach i nie wiedziała zbytnio co się wokół niej dzieje. Po raz kolejny zapomniała o wszystkim co się nauczyła i normalnie weszła na wybieg, gdy zobaczyła jury zaczęła im machać i podbiegła do nich. Isabelle: Hej nieznajomi! <3 Fatima: Przepraszam się, ale możesz mi wytłumaczyć co moje piękne oczy teraz zobaczyły? Isabelle: Mnie? Fatima: To też, ale to nie jest ulica i tutaj są pewne zasady, które podała wam wcześniej Vera, a ty z tego niczego nie zapamiętałaś. Nie wiem co robiłaś w trakcie ćwiczeń, ale to co nam pokazałaś to był koszmar, jakiego nie myślałam, że tutaj doświadczę na tym etapie! Vera: Niestety. Na ćwiczeniach szło ci dobrze, a tutaj pokazałaś, że nie umiesz się na niczym skupić. Cóż. Chyba nie służą ci brazylijskie klimaty, ponieważ od paru odcinków w ogóle ci nie idzie tutaj dobrze Isabelle. Twoje zdjęcia są świetne. Przydało by się jeszcze popracować z zadaniami. Arian: Nie patrzyłem się na ciebie w ogóle Isabelle. Ponieważ całą moją uwagę skupiłem na Fatimie. <3 Chyba niczego specjalnego nie straciłem po takiej ocenie Fatimy i tej drugiej. Vera: Dzięki... (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: Placuszki. <3 Na końcu do hali weszła Chelsea. Była naprawdę profesjonalna w tym co robiła. Była wyprostowana, patrzyła przed siebie i na twarzy nie można było wyczuć ani strachu, ani szczęścia. Po chwili podeszła do jury. Arian: No, no! Pokazałaś, że stać się na to by być najlepszą. Cóż. Wiadomo ustawiasz poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko w programie. Jednak czy stać cię na jeszcze więcej? Czy w kolejnym odcinku pokazałabyś mi coś nowego w tobie czego jeszcze nie widziałem? Tego się właśnie najbardziej u ciebie obawiam, że pokazałaś nam już wszystko. Fatima: Profesjonalna, ale nieco nie na wybieg. Takie jest moje zdanie. Ciebie widzę w reklamach telewizyjnych. Powinnaś pokazać się całemu światu, a nie tylko i wyłącznie bogatym ludziom! Vera: A mnie się podoba jak chodzisz po wybiegu. Modeling jest naprawdę dla ciebie! Ma nadzieje, że tylko twoja kariera nie skończy się po programie. Sao Paulo, Magazyn 200px Pięć dziewczyn stało na przeciwko Very, Fatimy i Ariana. Vera trzymałą w ręku kopertę, w której były wyniki zadania. Vera: Dzisiaj trochę nietypowo. Podamy wam jakie udało wam się zająć miejsce w tym zadaniu. Zacznijmy od najgorszej dzisiaj dziewczyny w zadaniu! Vera przekazała kopertę Fatimie. Fatima: Najgorszą dzisiaj w zadaniu została... Isabelle. Isabelle: Tak! Fatima przekazała kopertę Arianowi. Arian: Czwarta w tym zadaniu zostaje... Fatima: Camilie! Camilie: Ehh... dobra! Ja wiem swoje! Arian przekazał kopertę Verze. Vera: Teraz czas na podium... trzecia zostaje... Julie! Julie: Dziękuje! Bałam się, że będę ostatnia, a tutaj takie zaskoczenie! Vera: A wygrywa... Sydney! Gratulujemy ci! Dostaniesz pomoc, która może zadecydować o twojej sesji w tym odcinku. Sydney: Naprawdę? Dziękuje! (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Nie wierzę, że wygrałam dzisiejsze zadanie! Oczywiście wiedziałam, że poszło mi dobrze, ale po tym jak Chelsea weszła na wybieg myślałam, że dzisiaj przegram. Dziękuje, dziękuje, dziękuje! (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Nie udało mi się dzisiaj... no cóż! Teraz z całych sił będę pracowała na sesji zdjęciowej by pokazać na co mnie stać! Apartament Modelek, Taras 200px Chelsea i Julie leżały na tarasie i opalały się, popijając to różnymi sokami. Chelsea: W ogóle nie zgadzam się z wygraną w zadaniu Sydney! Była dobra, ale wiem o tym, że mnie poszło dużo lepiej. Julie: Ale wiesz... czy tobie potrzebna jest pomoc w czasie sesji? I tak wychodzisz świetnie... Chelsea: Niby tak... ale na tym etapie z dobrym zdjęciem można odpaść, a jednak taka pomoc... no pomaga! Julie: Oj tam... myślę, że i tak pójdzie ci dobrze w czasie sesji. Chelsea: Mam taką głęboką nadzieje. Julie: W ogóle. Nie chcę już wracać do Stanów! Zakochałam się w tym słońcu! <3 Chelsea: Ahh... tu jest pięknie i nie ma w tym nic złego. Fajnie byłoby wynająć tutaj mieszkanie i tutaj zostać! Julie: Dokładnie. Cieplutko przez cały rok, a w dodatku nikt cię tu nie zna. Chelsea: Ale też daleko strasznie od rodziny. Julie: I właśnie to tutaj jest wielkim minusem... Chelsea: Ahh... trudno mi w ogóle myśleć o tym, że ten program już zbliża się ku końcowi. Nie wiem jak odnajdę się... Julie: Ale jakby nie patrzeć to była wielka przygoda! Chelsea: To nadal jest wielka przygoda! Julie: Haha! Taaak. <3 Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Na stole leżał już list od Very. Sydney pośpiesznie go otwrarła, a dziewczyny zebrały się obok niej. Sydney: "Lubicie wodę? Lubicie perfumy? Może to połączymy? Kocham, Vera!" Isabelle: Czyli będziemy ładnie pachnieć? Camilie: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie rozumiem tego... Chelsea: Racja... ciekawe, co dzisiaj dla nas szykują... Julie: Tak... Brazylia, Plaża 200px Dziewczyny przyjechały pod wieczór na wielką i czystą plażę. Wszystkie statywy były już rozłożone, gdy przyszedł Arthur. Arthur: Hej wam! Dziewczyny: Hej! Arthur: Cóż. Dzisiaj sesja będzie w tym oto pięknym oceanie! Będziecie pozować w nim w kostiumie kąpielowym, a my zamienimi potem komputerowo wodę tak by wyglądała jak perfumy. Bez zbędnych ceregieli, bo musimy się śpieszyć puki mamy dobre światło! Dziewczyny wbiegły do namiotu, by przygotować się do sesji. Po 20 minutach pierwsza wyszła z niego Chelsea i podeszła do Arthura. Arthur: Hej! Proszę ustaw się tam w wodzie. Chelsea weszła do wody. Chelsea: Tutaj dobrze? Arthur: Wspaniale. Teraz zareklamuj mi te perfumy, bądź spontaniczna... Chelsea: Dobrze... Chelsea zaczęła upuszczać ręce w stronę wody. Po chwili zaczęła chlapać wodą. Arthur: Nie Chelsea... to nie to czego szukam... Chelsea: Sorry... Chelsea złapała się za biodro. Arthur: O! Już dużo lepiej! Po chwili Chelsea wyszła z wody, a na jej miejscu stanęła Sydney. Arthur: Gratuluje ci Sydney wygrania zadania! Sydney: Dziękuje! Arthur: Dobrze... zatem wyciągnij się w lewo... Arthur męczył się tak z Sydney przez dobre 20 minut, po godzinie sesja była skończona, a dziewczyny wróciły do domu. Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Na stole leżał kolejny list od Very. Chelsea: Hej dziewczyny! Vera piszę! Dziewczyny zleciały się do salonu. Chelsea: "Jutro czeka was kolejny panel. Po nim w programie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model zostanie tylko czwórka. Kocham, Vera." Camilie: Stresujecie się? Julie: I to bardzo... Sydney: Cóż... trzeba iść rano by być jutro przytomnym na eliminacjach... Dziewczynę chwile później położyły się spać. Panel 200px Dziewczyny weszły na wybieg i stanęły na podeście naprzeciwko stołu jury przed którym stała Vera. Vera: Witajcie kochane! Dziewczyny: Hej Vera! Vera: Witacie na waszym drugim brazylijskim panelu! Dzisiaj waszym zadaniem było zareklamowanie perfum. Mam nadzieje, że dobrze wam dzisiaj poszło. Dużo od was oczekujemy.'' Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się. Vera: Poznajcie naszych jurorów! Płomiennowłosa dziewczyna z jeszcze bardziej płomiennym charakterem! Zoey! Zoey: Witajcie! Vera: Zgrabna, zadbana i z niebiańską cierpliwością! Melody! Melody: Hej! Vera: I ja! Przewodnicząca jury, która męczy innych! Vera! Vera zasiadła za stołem jury. Vera: Jak już mówiłam, dzisiaj miałyście zareklamować perfumy! Ok! Zapraszamy do nas pierwszą z was... Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do jury. Vera: Dobrze. Zobaczymy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Chelsea pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Vera: Zaczyna się widać rywalizacja. Oto twoje wspaniałe kolejne zdjęcie Chelsea! Nie będzie to kłamstwem, gdy powiem, że twoje portfolio jest jednym z najlepszych w tym programie. Co do zdjęcia. Znowu pokazałaś nam coś nowego i świeżego. Sama wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu świeżo i widać, że wiesz co reklamujesz. Całości dopina twój dyskretny uśmieszek, który jest twoim wielkim atutem tutaj. Cóż mogę rzec. Widać, że zmierzasz do finału Chelsea! Melody: Trochę na zdjęciu wyglądasz jak plastik... jednak przyznam, że mi to nie przeszkadza za bardzo. Wyglądasz ciekawie, świetnie się prezentujesz. Niestety, nie jesteś moją faworytką, ale sądzę, że jedno z miejsc w finale będzie należeć do ciebie. Tylko się postaraj, aby następnym razem nie wyglądać jak kompletny plastik ! Zoey: Super, super, super! Po raz kolejny widzę bardzo profesjonalna, dobrze przygotowana do zdjęcia dziewczyne. Mysle, ze Brazylijskie klimaty naprawdę ci służą, pasujesz do egzotycznych warunków. Juz na tym etapie moge smialo stwierdzic, ze masz szanse, oraz warunki ma zostanie Tap Madl. Chelsea: Dziękuje! Chelsea wróciła na podest. Vera: Zapraszamy do nas kolejną! Isabelle! Isabelle podeszła do jury. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Isabelle. thumb|left|305px Zoey: Coz.. O ile mysle, ze Chelsea swietnie czuje sie w egzotycznych, to z tego co widze, to tobie od momentu wyjazdu do Brazylii nie idzie najlepiej.. No i tak niestety jest tym razem. Uwazam, ze to zdjecie wyglada.. sztucznie. Kompletnie nie zgrywa sie z otoczeniem, nie pasuje do klimatu. Poza rowniez jest taka na sile. Brakuje w tym ekspresji, naturalnosci... No, troche mnie ta Brazylia zaskoczylas. W negatywnym znaczeniu. Melody: Niestety, na tobie się po raz kolejny zawiodłam... Wyglądasz fajnie, lecz znowu jesteś jakaś taka rozkojarzona. Chociaż twarz wygląda fajnie, w porównaniu z nogami... ten rozkrok wyszedł okropnie ! Musisz się postarać, albo inaczej zostaniesz kolejną modelką, która miała świetne zdjęcia, a potem spada i spada, aż zostanie wyeliminowana. Vera: Isabelle. Nie rozumiem tego. Przecież w Ameryce byłaś naprawdę profesjonalna, a tutaj coś się stało w Brazylii. Po raz drugi bowiem nie widzę tutaj modelki! Co prawda zdjęcie jest bardzo urocze, ale na prawdę oczekuje już czegoś więcej po finałowej piątce Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. To nie jest to co miałam nadzieje zobaczyć na tej sesji. Po prostu czuje jakby to było dla ciebie za dużo Isabelle. Coś tutaj nie gra. Więc albo to my, albo to ty. Isabelle wróciła na podest. Vera: Zapraszamy kolejną z was! Camilie! Camilie stanęła przed jury. Camilie: Witam! Vera: Camilie! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|350px Zoey: Camilie, mam wrazenie ze z tygodnia na tydzien idzie ci co raz lepiej, nawet jesli juz nie raz udalo ci sie osiagnac szczyt. Bardzo profesionalna i delikatna poza, slodka, ale nie zbyt slodki wyraz twarz, kostium, w ktorym ci do twarzy, oraz powiewajace na wietrze wlosy. Takiego zdjecia nie powstydzilaby sie zadna modelka z wyzszej klasy. I tak trzymaj Camilie, bo final jest blisko, a ty potwierdzasz, ze na niego zaslugujesz. Vera: Camilie znowu pokazała na co ją stać. Camilie. Brazylia to twój dom. Naprawdę nie mogę się tutaj do niczego przyczepić. Po bardzo słabym początku stajesz się być wielką rywalką dla innych. Naprawdę zobaczyłam w tobie to coś i to dodatkowe miejsce dla ciebie było właśnie tym! Cóż. Zdjęcie ma to coś. Twoje włosy, powiewające na wietrze i karnacja sprawiają, że naprawdę miło się to zdjęcie ogląda. Cóż. Mamy kolejną realną pretendentkę do tytułu pierwszej Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Melody: Znowu fantastycznie ! Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że tak daleko zajdziesz ! Szczególnie po twoich pierwszych zdjęciach. Wyewoluowałaś podczas pobytu w programie i to bardzo ! Przejdźmy jednak do zdjęcia... Poza znowu świetna, spojrzenie w dal powoduje, że jest jeszcze lepsze ! Trochę się powtórzyłaś w porównaniu z poprzednim tygodniem, jednak tym razem znowu zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie. Camilie: Dziękuje... Camilie wróciła na podium. Vera: Teraz czas na Julie! Julie podeszła do jury. Vera: Julie! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Julie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|350px Vera: Naprawdę bardzo dobre zdjęcie Julie! Bardzo mi się podoba. Masz bardzo jasną karnację co mogłoby być problemem w czasie tej sesji jednak poradziłaś sobie z tym i to w jaki sposób. Cóż. Podobasz mi się w krótszych włosach. Może tak naprawdę powinnaś wyglądać. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę również z faktu, że twoje zdjęcia nie są jedne, po drugim wyjątkowo słodkie. Naprawdę robisz postępy. Kolejna osoba, która zaskoczyła wszystkich. Melody: Wyglądasz tak słodko, aż za bardzo... Poza jest świetna, tu się nie mam do czego przyczepić. Jednak twarz znowu zrobiła się słodka jak dziecko... tyle, że teraz wyszło ci okropnie. Nie wiem, czy inni jurorzy podzielają moje zdanie, ale po świetnym poprzednim zdjęciu, to wypada kiepsko i fatalnie... Zoey: Julie.. Szczerze, to ostatnio nie bylam do ciebie przekonana. Coz, tym zdjeciem zgarnelas sobie cala moja sympatie! Na pierwszy rzut oka nie robisz tutaj nic wielkiego. Skromna poza ze skrzyzowanymi nogami. Ale to, co mi sie tutaj podoba to wlosy! Uroczo wygladasz wlasnie przy takiej stylizacji, i taka idealnie do ciebie pasuje. Nie widze rowniez zbyt slodkiej dziewczyny. Ciesze sie, ze nad tym pracujesz, bo widac postepy. Teraz nie mam watpliwosci, ze naprawde masz szanse, oraz predyspozycje nie tylko do finalu, ale byc moze i do zwyciestwa. Julie: Uff... dziękuje. <3 Vera: I czas na ostatnią! Sydney! Sydney stanęła przed jury. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Sydney pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|350px Zoey: Sydney... Czy to aby na pewno jest zdjecie godne dziewczyny, ktora znajduje sie w finalowej piatce, i ma aspiracje aby zostac modelka swiatowej slawy? Niestety, ale wedlug mnie nie. Po prostu stoisz tutaj jak slup. W sumie, to nawet jak znudzony slup, co ewidentnie wskazuje wyraz twarzy. Z bolem serca przyznaje, ze zawiodlas mnie. Co sie stalo? Ostatnio szlo ci nie zle, no ale tym razem niestety musze przyznac, ze to jest kiepskie zdjecie. Pokladalam w tobie spore nadzieje, ale czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobilam? Vera: Sydney twoje ostatnie zdjęcie było dużo lepsze. Nie pałam do ciebie sympatią i nie wiem, ale twoje zdjęcia tą średnie. Nie jest to złe zdjęcie, ale naprawdę teraz oczekuje dużo więcej. Myślę, że Brazylia to już nie twój poziom Sydney. Zbliżamy się do finału, a to zdjęcie ma naprawdę dużo wad. Sydney! Jeżeli przejdziesz ten etap to liczę na zdjęcie, które przejdzie do historii tego cyklu! Melody: Myślałam, że to ty będziesz jedną z najlepszych, ze względu na twą karnację. Jednak tak nie było... Jesteś za bardzo niepewna na tym zdjęciu. Więcej odwagi dziewczyno ! Brakuje tu mi ruchu i jakiejś wyróżniającej się pozy... bo same stanie nie powoduje szału! Jednak mogę stwierdzić, że twoje oczy na tym zdjęciu są takie hipnotyzujące, jednak to jest za mało na zdjęcie Top Modelki! Sydney wróciła na podest. Vera: Teraz musimy się naradzić, gdy wrócimy dowiecie się kto zostanie w Brazylii, a kto spakuje się i wróci do domu... Panel, Eliminacje 200px Vera stała z zdjęciami w rękach przed stołem jury. Vera: W rękach mam już tylko cztery zdjęcia. Niestety, ale przede mną stoi pięć dziewczyn, które już udowodniły nie raz, że powinny tu zostać. Dziewczyna, która nie otrzyma jednak zdjęcia będzie musiała się spakować i wrócić do domu... Zbliżenie na zdenerwowane dziewczyny. Vera: Najlepsze zdjęcie wędruje... po raz kolejny do Camilie! Zdziwiona Camilie podeszła do Very. Camilie: Tak! Dziękuje! Vera: A to jeszcze nie koniec. Dodatkowo zostałaś Dziewczyną Tygodnia! Camilie: Naprawdę? Serdecznie dziękuje! Camilie stanęła obok. Vera: Drugie równie wspaniałe zdjęcie wędruje do... Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do Very. '''Vera:' Gratuluje. Dalej masz szanse by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Chelsea: Dziękuje! Chelsea stanęła obok Camilie. Vera: Trzecia i ostatnia nie zagrożona jest... Julie! Julie odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Julie: Dziękuje... Vera: Trzy pierwsze zdjęcia były naprawdę świetne i tak naprawdę te trzy zdjęcia zasługiwały na pierwsze miejsce, jednak Camilie miała jeszcze to coś. Julie: Rozumiem. Vera: Gratulacje. Dalej masz szanse na zostanie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Julie stanęła obok Chelsea. Vera: Isabelle i Sydney. Proszę wystąpcie. Sydney i Isabelle złapały się za ręce i podeszły do Very. Vera: Stoją przede mną dwie na pewno utalentowane dziewczyny jednak w rękach mam wyłącznie jedno zdjęcie. Więc. Kto zostanie? Isabelle? Dziewczyna, która w ogóle nie wczuła się w klimat Sao Paulo, ale ma wspaniałe zdjęcia z Nowego Jorku, czy Sydney, która od początku była kontrowersyjną postacią, która mimo, że wygrała pomoc w zadaniu znalazła się tutaj... Więc kto zostaje? Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Isabelle! Dajemy ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Daj nam powód do dumy. Isabelle: Dziękuje... Isabelle stanęła obok Julie. Vera: Chodź tutaj Sydney! Vera przytuliła Sydney. Vera: Pokazałaś się w tym programie i zaszłaś naprawdę daleko. Pokonałaś nie jedną w drodzę tutaj i możesz być z siebie w pełni dumna za to! Sydney: Wiem i za wszystko dziękuje! Sydney pożegnała się z dziewczynami, po czym wyszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: To smutne odpaść na takim etapie, ale cóż. Ktoś musiał i tym razem wypadło na mnie. Bardzo chciałam tutaj być i osiągnęłam prawie wszystko co chciałam tutaj. Mimo wszystkich problemów dziękuje wszystkim... TDINTM_kopia_10.png TDINTM_kopia_11.png 'Koniec.'' Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje i podawajcie jak według was miał wyglądać ranking zdjęć w odcinu!!! Sydney Morze.png|Sydney Julie Morze.png|Julie Camilie Morze.png|Camilie Isabelle Morze.png|Isabelle Chelsea Morze.png|Chelsea Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model